Haro Trouble
by foscari
Summary: Haro trouble and silliness ensues. One shot.


**Title: Haro Trouble **

**Rating: K+ **

**Category: General**

**Sub-category: Humor**

**Warnings: PWP, TWT, a lot of OOC-ness, hints of sexual innuendos.**

**Feedback: Constructive feedback.**

**Summary: Haro trouble and silliness ensues. One shot.**

**Disclaimer: Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED is copyright to Hajime Yare, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sotso Agency and Sunrise. I don't own them but I would likePink-chan though. **

**AN: My second SEED story, and I took the unconventional couple this time. Take a wild guess who I paired up. You can imagine the characters' expressions in this. The original concept was different from what I wrote down. **

* * *

"Is it ...?"

"No, I don't think so."

"You can fix it, right?"

"Do I look like I **can** fix it?"

"You fixed your gundam before ... "

"I **had** mechanics fixed my gundam. I never ever so much have to **fixed** it myself."

"... what kind of pilot are you? Can't even tune up your own gundam."

"Oh, so says the gun-toting girl who still refuses to wear a skirt."

"Leave my guns out of it. And I **did** wore a dress! To the wedding."

"My mistake then. I was too focussed on Yamato making a fool of himself that time."

"Haha. Can we just focus on the subject here? We need to fix this before they suspect anything is wrong."

"And whose fault was it that it's ... broken?"

"It's not **broken** and it wasn't me."

"Right. Of course. It just decided to short-circuit itself and start spewing out those words on a whim."

" ... you're a cruel and sadistic person, you know that?"

"Frankly, my dear. I don't give a damn."

"That's it. No more oldies movies for you."

"You have admit, that guy is the epitome of suave."

"You doing suave is like James Bond doing the disco."

" ... "

"I can't believe we are in this mess. Why isn't it shutting up?"

"**We**? You're the one who wanted it! In the kitchen, **you** said. On the table, **you** said."

"Oh, shush! I didn't see **you** protesting that much."

"How can I protest when you were **so** insistent."

"Wipe that smile off your face or I'll do it for you, pervert."

"Fine, fine. I knew you'd toss me aside in the morning after."

"Is that all you think about?"

"Well, no... At night, I dream about it, too."

"Gah!"

"The problem at hand, my dear?"

" ... is there an 'Off' button somewhere on this thing? Quiet!"

"I have an idea."

"Don't let it be anything to do with strawberries and whipped cream."

"... do you mind?"

"Sorry. Go on."

"We let it run out of batteries."

"Oh, brilliant idea, Sherlock. That is, if this thing **even** runs on batteries. It's not shutting up!"

"Take a hammer and smash it then."

"... are you mad? He'll go SEED and kill us both! I knew it was a bad idea!"

"May I remind you it was **your** idea in the first place?"

"How the hell was I to know it would be in the kitchen! Quit smirking and help me shut it up."

"Too late. They're pulling up the driveway now ... they're getting out of the car. They're coming to the front door."

" ... !"

"Excellent choice of word."

"Shut. It."

"Welcome back, Zala! How was the honeymoon? Any great sex? Did you do the Kama Sutra?"

" ... you're such a pervert, Jule. Any problem with the Haro?"

"Excellent! Couldn't be better. Just peachy. Not a problem at all. Why would there be one?"

" ... right."

"We like to take Pink-chan-tachi home now. I've missed them so."

"You can't!"

"Eh?"

"It's, ah, it's currently recharging itself?"

" ... but a Haro doesn't need recharging, Cagalli-san."

" ... hehe, silly me. Must have hit my head somewhere. Okay, here we go. All your Haro."

"Ano, why is Pink-chan all wrapped up in your sweater?"

"It's ... cold?"

"Is there something you're not telling us, Cagalli?"

"Now, why would you go and say something like that, Zala? Don't you trust us enough, huh? You went off to a honeymoon, we offered to Haro-sit your Haro and you go and accuse us of doing something behind your back."

"Sorry, Jule. No need to get your panties in a knot."

"I **don't** wear panties. Maybe Yamato does, from the way he acts sometimes."

"Lacus, wait!"

"... harder! Yzak! Faster! Oh! Harder! Harder! Ah!"

"... is there something you like to explain, Cagalli-san?"

"Well, you see, it's, ah, like this ... "

"It was her idea! Her fault! Blame her!"

"I'll kill you!"

" ... Oh! Oh! There! Touch–!"

" ... "

"I agree, Athrun. Cagalli-san, Yzak-san, I'm sure once Athrun finished fixing Pink-chan, we have much to **talk** about. It's quite fortunate that Pink-chan is not a child. I shudder to think what would the child pick up. Athrun, I would like to go home now and ... forget about this as quickly as possible."

"That went well."

" ... they'll think we're horny perverts!"

"Now that you said it, we are a quite pair, aren't we?"

"Oh. Shut. Up."

"I think we should try the jacuzzi next time!"

Owari.

Frankly, my dear. I don't give a damn - Rhett Butler, _Gone With the Wind_.I love this quote. XD

**_For those who are going WTF, are CxA fans or KxL fans and plan to flame me, this is supposed to be meant as humorous. Don't take offense and go on a tangent about how they don't act like this or that, I already put a warning for OOC-ness. This fic is strictly fanon, not canon. I am a AxL fan, so it's only natural I would pair them up together for this. As for YxC, why not? Anything is possible, and I just wanted to play with this pairing for this story._**


End file.
